Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems are widely used in medical diagnose. MRI systems use a powerful magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) techniques to generate images of the object to be scanned. The motion of the object (e.g., heartbeats) during MR scanning may cause motion artifacts and/or noises in an MR image. Some techniques have recently been developed to reduce such artifacts due to the motion of the object. For example, electrocardiogram (ECG) gating techniques have been employed in the process for reconstructing cardiac cine-MRI images in real-time. The operator of the MRI system using such methods, however, may need to identify cardiac or respiratory events causing the motion of the object by, for example, adjusting a great number of parameters (e.g., trigger delay, trigger window) associated with the pulse sequence for acquiring MR signals in order to reduce an influence of the movement of the heart on the cardiac cine-MRI image, and it may be burdensome and time-consuming. Thus, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for reconstructing a cardiac cine-MRI image without the burden of manually identifying cardiac or respiratory events causing the motion of the object.